Keniuchio Harada (Earth-295)
, Clan Yashida | Relatives = Shingen Harada (father); Mariko Yashida (half-sister); Viper (wife, deceased); Sunfire (cousin, deceased); Kirika (niece, deceased); | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 210 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Japanese | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Tokyo, Japan | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Alvin Lee | First = X-Men: Age of Apocalypse One Shot #1 | Death = Uncanny X-Force #19.1 | HistoryText = Before the destruction of Japan, Keniuchio Harada was an enforcer for his father Shingen Harada. One of his primary responsibilities was to protect his young half sister, the idealistic Mariko Yashida. Keniuchio had past interactions with the mutant berserker known as Weapon X (Logan). One incident in Manchuria left the two mutants at odds with one another. Later, Mariko got into trouble with the Yakuza for hacking their video arcades. They tried to have their way with her until Weapon X sent them fleeing. When Keniuchio arrived he was insulted by Logan's rescue of his half-sister. A brief battle broke out that Weapon X won, however he spared Keniuchio and teleported away in shame. Unknown to Keniuchio and Weapon X, Weapon X and Mariko had a daughter whom was named Kirika. Eventually, Apocalypse and his forces decimated Japan. The fate of Shingen is unknown, however his half-sister joined the Human High Council, his cousin Shiro joined the X-Men, and Kirika became a test subject of the evil Sinister. Following the fall of Apocalypse Keniuchio joined the X-Men. Magneto helped restore the United States and its former democratic government. He was named as the head of the Department of Mutant Affairs and the X-Men were sanctioned by the government to hunt down mutants who willingly aided Apocalypse so that they can be tried on war crimes. He question Magneto's decision over which mutants would be rescued and allowed to be among the X-Men, and others hunted and incarcerated. Public enemy number one was Sinister, whom, unknown to all, was secretly being allowed to continue to operate by Magneto. Keniuchio and the X-Men attempted to convince the Morlocks to leave their refuge in the sewers, leading to a clash between the two groups. When Weapon X was brought back to the X-Men to assist in tracking down Sinister, Keniuchio was not impressed and attempted to renew old rivalries between the two before being stopped by Kirika -- also an X-Man, who was trying to learn more of her past. Their grudge was put aside to answer a call to Washington D.C. where the capital was being attacked by former members of the Elite Mutant Force:Amazon, Cannonball, and Icarus. The Silver Samurai played a part in forcing the Guthries to retreat, unaware that it was a diversion for their vengeful sister Paige to capture Rogue and her son Charles in a revenge plot against the X-Men. The Samurai and the other X-Men returned to the Mansion where they learned that Paige blamed them for their former comrade Colossus leaving her to die. Keniuchio clashed with the Guthries until Magneto came and killed them. Before Paige died she revealed to the X-Men that Magneto had betrayed them by secretly protecting Sinister. Magneto revealed that Sinister secretly used Jean Grey to save the world after Apocalypse's death and blackmailed Magneto, who was given credit for saving the world, so as not to compromise his position. The Samurai joined the rest of the X-Men in tracking Sinister to Liberty Island. There, the Samurai and his comrades clashed with the Sinister Six, which included the Phoenix Force powered Jean Grey among their numbers. During the course of the fight, Silver Samurai was knock out Sonique in battle. Ultimately, the Sinister Six members were either be defeated or slain, Sinister was killed and Jean Grey was freed from his control. Magneto turned himself to the authorities for his deception and Jean revealed to Kirika that her mother and father were Mariko and Weapon X. In the aftermath of the battle, Silver Samurai, his cousin Sunfire, Psylocke, and Kirika returned to Japan to help with the reconstruction effort there and reunited Kirika with her mother. Following Weapon X's embracing of the Death Seed and his ascension to the role of Apocalypse, Harada was killed in the renewed war. | Abilities = He was an expert with his samurai sword. Trained in Bushido fighting methods and the code of honor of ancient Japanese samurai, he was a master of the katana, shuriken, and other weapons. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Silver Samurai used the long sword given to him by his father which he would defend with his life. He also wore a light steel body armor created by Magneto. This protected him from most physical attacks and allowed him to move quickly as if he was wearing no armor at all. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Clan Yoshida Category:Fencing